pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive 9
Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you comment on the request of a users right's here. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:28, May 17, 2016 (UTC) New Background I got a new background pic for you, if its sutible Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... Speaking of new backrounds, do you think I can host a forum on that? After all, a new backround would look appealing after a while... Mario101luigi202peach404 12:13, May 16, 2016 (UTC) That's just what I had in mind. And could you help with my signature? It broke, as you can see.--Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, I fixed it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Who could return? Hey Lordranged7. I don't really watch pokemon anymore but I think I still like the show. I just wanted to ask another fan of Pokemon about one of Ash's previous female traveling companions. I've seen some not so positive fan reviews about Iris & it got me wondering, if Iris really isn't going to reappear in XY who might? I honesty kind of hope that if anyone makes a return appearance, it's Dawn. What do you think? Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 13:25, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Walkthroughs Turns out Natsu has plagiarized the XY and ORAS walkthroughs from Bulbapedia. I'll leave the block up to you since you seem to have experience with him doing that. I'll delete any remaining plagiarized parts when I have time tomorrow. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:02, May 19, 2016 (UTC) XY122 Did you watch the preview? I'm asking because I don't know if Bergmite used Blizzard or Icy Wind.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:19, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Adventure images Could you upload new images for Lance? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I think you could guide Utkar as I think he has possibility. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you comment on the demotion of Nectaria and my proposal for a new policy? which is on the same page. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:42, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Please read my message. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:02, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:14, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Is the Raichu stated in one of the episode titles Ash's or Tierno's? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:39, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I hope it's Tierno's as it would be weird for Ash's. I also hope Mega Charizard Y's is Ash's, but it could Trevor's. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:45, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:49, May 28, 2016 (UTC) What is weird is the Kalos League happening in Lumiose City. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:58, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't seen it yet. I hope it's in the centre of Lumiose. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:15, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I've done all the debuts for DPA and I'm now on ETP. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:17, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Greetings, I am reporting a user known as The Tweet Fury deliberatly committing vandalism on this Wikia. I should also point out that this user has been known to create sock accounts, Springroller and Billi-Billi. I've come across this user before on Disney Wikia and have permanently banned all three accounts and sent a report to the Wikia Staff. I recommend as one Administrator to another that you do the same.--Alex2424121 (talk) 19:06, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Images Is Black borders an issue?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:48, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I'll be more specific. I fixed Roselia, but what about Jeremy's Venusaur and Butterfree.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:56, May 29, 2016 (UTC) A Concern Hello, I think I found vandalism regarding this page. I have seen someone vandalizing the Pokemon types and replacing them with this phrase: "Hello Chief, how are you doing? I'm behind you." Is this a concern to you? Here's Proof: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pseudo_%26_Semi-Pseudo_Legendary_Pok%C3%A9mon Thanks. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:34, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: A Concern You're Welcome. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:44, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Fiore When are you planning on doing the pages on Fiore? I'm going to continue on Rumble Blast and I've finished the routes in Kalos and plan on doing the other places too. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:41, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Improvised moves Um Lord need your opinion. I don't think we put Improvised moves images on character pages that don't show the pokemon doing them. Doesn't seem irrelevant. Like these two. What do you think?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Haze_Sonic_Boom.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poison_Silver_Wind.png Does that mean we have to remove all the images from the pages, even Ash's Pikachu?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:33, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Cache How do I bypass it as when I go over users names, they become blue and once I've been on a page of a users, they appears dark blue. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:00, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I've bypassed the cache and Nectaria's names doesn't appear orange anymore but the names still have blue when it comes to putting the cursor over the names of users with highlighted names. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:12, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, it only happens on MonoBook. It might be due to something X might've done. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:13, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:11, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Happy to report that everything is okay! :) What was wrong? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:12, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Oh but the other user colours need doing to since they are still showing. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:14, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'll try. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:18, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Still the same. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Lets see... Ellis99 Volcanion 12:23, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Perfect! :) Thanks! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:25, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll suggest some colour changes at a later date too! Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, June 2, 2016 (UTC) New Images I was about to load the images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:39, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I got mad. I just working hard making the images, but I think this one wasn't worth it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh I see, well I understand. I wanted to ask if I could changes the size with your permission. If I can't it's fine, I'm thinking these aren't worth it. Forgive me for asking.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:55, June 2, 2016 (UTC) All right it's not worth it anyway.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:37, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Really sorry for asking Lord. I'll just wait for the next episode. If I miss again, I'll accept it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:20, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Question Why are you reverting D's edits? Redirects are mainly fro search purposes, if we start using redirects on pages, it makes things more confusing. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:51, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:57, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay... Ellis99 Volcanion 06:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Are you having problems when you log in once you've cleared your browsing history on here? Ellis99 Volcanion 14:24, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::How strange... I have to log in on a different wiki. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:11, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Everything seems okay now. Bizarre! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 05:19, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :) Do you think Flitter needs banning? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:12, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay and how about Diane lover? She uploads unneeded images. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:15, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Right :) I just wanted to hear your opinion on them and also, I've noticed Shock using redirects on pages... I though we weren't to use redirects on pages and that they are only for search purposes? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:19, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Okay and are you having difficulty seeing Aaron's image on the character's Adventures page? same for Volkner too. It just start to not show on me. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:25, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::That's strange. I've heard users say that search isn't working but it's working on me. Have you had any trouble with it? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:31, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Looks like each user has their own individual problems then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:34, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::By the way, I've listed the episodes that are missing on pages and chapters on manga pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:02, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Amelia page Hi ms Lordanged7, can you please help to edit Amelia (Kalos)'s Pokemon section(Espeon) since I can't edit it anymore. Mr X accidentally typed Espeon as a shiny. Diana Lover (talk) 11:29, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:29, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Mr X protected it...Diana Lover (talk) 11:35, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:35, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Clouring format I'm unable to change the background of BattleAnimationSprites of non-grass types. Do you mind providing the codes to me?Diana Lover (talk) 12:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 12:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Still, the format wasn't working!!b*** myselfDiana Lover (talk) 08:33, June 20, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 08:33, June 20, 2016 (UTC) I finally solve this problem!! Thanks for the template!Diana Lover (talk) 12:12, June 26, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 12:12, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Move error pages Hey, there. I have a question. Would it be alright if we make pages that can provide move errors for the anime and manga just like what we did for the improvised moves page? DragonSpore18 (talk) 17:05 June 3, 2016 (UTC) Remove why did you took out my images in Popplio, Rowlet and Litten pages?TG12 (talk) 21:45, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Delete Why was my article no exp. share run deleted? Was it too short? Video where can i put this preview of the upcoming Kalos league episodes? Hi Lord Wait Wh-wh-WHAT!?! Hey i've kinda noticed this but did you say that the user Yoponot you wanted him to become (a) admin haha funny story there... Same here on pokemon answers wiki he also said the exact same thing to me on my talk page on there.. huh and you know what i said: Get some edit's/experience in (then) i'll nomanate you as (a) admin so yeah it's funny i'm still waiting to see his experience so i could eligable him to even (B)e a admin.. So hmm so how many users has Yopo even asked to become admin? - So you kinda notice this - Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 08:05, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Block Could you block this user? He keeps vandalizing pages here. Misch60 (talk) 18:39, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :No problem! And thank you! :Misch60 (talk) 18:42, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Fairy Why is Rai changing the fairy types back to normal like Clefable (AG134)? It doesn't make sense. They're confirmed fairy right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:00, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Never mind, I remember and saw the Forum. I don't know if it makes sense, but I'll go along with it. Forget I asked.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:27, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Nectaria Could you remove her from the Welcome message :) Ellis99 Volcanion 06:39, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:36, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Do you like my writing for Petrel's Golbat? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:44, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:48, June 12, 2016 (UTC) "Let her go" (A made up song for Iris) She goes wild on the fandom high, Not a good deed to be seen. The Kalos of isolation, Serena is the queen. The wind is hailing like my "Swirlix" storm inside. Can't keep her in, producers can't let her arrive. Don't let her in, don't let fans see. Make a cute girl they always like to see. Conceal, don't feel them know. Well, now I know! Let her go, let her go, can't hold her back anymore!Let her go, let her,throw her away and ignore. I don't care what they're going to say, let my storm rage on. The cold never bother me anyway. (Iris is going to lose the chance to have a cameo...) PS the new producers may want to break the established girl companion routine Diana Lover (talk) 08:57, June 14, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 08:57, June 14, 2016 (UTC) TG12 (talk) 23:20, June 14, 2016 (UTC) but, it wouldn't be better if we had images that show the entire animation of the move, for the people that would want to see it? It would make it more "complete" instead of a cut off part in the middle of the animation, like in Sunsteel Strike because the animation is so complex, and with just the actual image it makes the move so "void" and without sense to some viewers, it is best to think of all the viewers including those who don't understand when they see it (they won't get it if Solgaleo is just standing in a beam of light) everyone is diferent, some understand, some don't, we have to proporcionate the best to the two sides, don't you think so? You haven't answered my question, you changed entirely the subject of it. Why??TG12 (talk) 16:33, June 17, 2016 (UTC) 23:20, June 14, 2016 (UTC) but, it wouldn't be better if we had images that show the entire animation of the move, for the people that would want to see it? It would make it more "complete" instead of a cut off part in the middle of the animation, like in Sunsteel Strike because the animation is so complex, and with just the actual image it makes the move so "void" and without sense to some viewers, it is best to think of all the viewers including those who don't understand when they see it (they won't get it if Solgaleo is just standing in a beam of light) everyone is diferent, some understand, some don't, we have to proporcionate the best to the two sides, don't you think so? TG12 I've told TG12 that uploading a merged image will cause unnecessary work to have to be done when that generation's image goes into the gallery of previous generations. The merged image takes up quite a bit of space in the gallery box. I can't tell you how many merged images I had to download, crop to show the best image of the two to depict the move, then re-upload the image. That's why I created a way to bypass all that work by creating a way to put two images in the infobox without being merged if needed, that way we'd take one of the images and put it into the previous generation box, and just delete the other. Quick and easy. Moves in the previous generations box like Fire Punch and Karate Chop are examples of how they look merged in it. Just image if other images with a single image were there, it'd look a mess. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Wow! Salame evolved! I thought it wouldn't happen! Ellis99 Volcanion 11:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I know! I thought Blue would get X as he seems to me to be someone who focuses on physical attacks. Also, Malva's Braixen evolved too and Furfrou returns! Ellis99 Volcanion 11:10, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, Celosia's Honedge evolved to into a Doublade! Ellis99 Volcanion 11:12, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::It truly is and it looks like Salame learns Flamethrower too! Ellis99 Volcanion 11:14, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Alain's got a Blatoise? That's a surprise, since he has a Charizard already! Ellis99 Volcanion 10:49, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Good point! I hadn't thought of that! I'm slightly surprised that Trevor has an Aerodactyl and a Florges, but I do remember that they appear in the Battle Maison when you team up with him. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:57, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::What's an error? That Trevor has an Aerodactyl and a Florges? (Also, I meant to say the battle on the bridge before Snowbelle City, not Battle Maison) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:29, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I see it was about Alain now. I can't see my contribution on the Alain Pokemon temp. Did you delete it or something? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:38, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Right :) It looks like they are Tierno's then. I hope to see Alain have a whole team of Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, especially a Metagross :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:47, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::True, but we could still see him have a Metagross though. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:15, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It's possible that they were thinking of a battle between Tierno and Trevor. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:50, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Azumarill Sorry to disturb you, but...!!!After providing the BAS for the Azumarill page, it combined the trivia and anime section!!!Please help!!!Diana Lover (talk) 05:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 05:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks!Diana Lover (talk) 06:40, June 21, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 06:40, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Axew page There is the same technical problem like Azumarill BAS.Diana Lover (talk) 12:20, June 25, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 12:20, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I have a question Hi there, I have a question regarding this template: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AnimeCharacter This one. I'm finding a section known as "Last Appearance". (See template via link) Is this section really necessary? Thanks. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 21:20, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Break I'm sorry I've been inactive for a while. I've been really busy lately, with a funeral, wedding, and several different things. But, I have a phone, and can contribute mobilly more often, but have been inactive because I haven't done that. I haven't because of one question I've had. Would you mind answering that question? --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:38, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Since I cannot rename images from my phone, would it be possible for me to add the images, and have someone work with me to rename the images? --Mario101luigi202peach404 Thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:57, July 5, 2016 (UTC) DragonSpore18 DragonSpore18 is adding the Baby Pokémon category to a Character Pokémon's page. My thing is we don't need to clutter so many categories that are on the page of a species that the Character Pokémon belongs to. Practical ones like typing or gender should basically be the only ones to be used that share a similar category to the ones on the species page. Unless we are going to do start adding color categories, shape categories or size categories to Character Pokémon's pages. I've tried to telling him but he obviously didn't listen as he continued to add Character Pokémon to categories it is unneeded to to be like "Baby Pokémon". --Rai 水 (talk) 22:53, June 27, 2016 (UTC) XY125 Can I please get Trevor's Charizard?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:25, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for letting me get charizard.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:59, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Could you rename this image? It was fire spin.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:22, July 1, 2016 (UTC) New Pokémon Any there any pictures of the new pokemon?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:40, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Blastoise and Ludicolo Where did you see Alain having a Blastoise and Ludicolo? I checked everywhere including today's episode but all I can see was him having a Charizard and Metang, not a Blastoise and a Ludicolo. Blastoise and Ludicolo are Pokémon belonging to Tierno, not Alain. DragonSpore18 (talk) 11:45 June 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Template Okay. Trying to prove the page.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:12, June 30, 2016 (UTC) LODK Any chance you could find Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King images?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:39, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Appearance temp I was thinking of creating an appearance temp for the appearance section on Pokemon pages... What do you think? I'll create in in my sandbox first, then I'll show it to you. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:52, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:12, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't see it. I'll show you in the coming days. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:10, July 6, 2016 (UTC) XY126 Um, can I get Sceptile and Raichu? Sorry if I'm asking again.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:04, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Too much?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh sorry I got confused. Had a feeling is was gamer's, but thank you.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Pokémon GO wikia User_talk:Energy_X#Pok.C3.A9mon_GO_wikia Hilycker (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Valerie There's something wrong with Valerie's gym battle Pokemon. She doesn't have an Audino but a Mr Mime instead. Diana Lover (talk) 03:58, July 12, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 03:58, July 12, 2016 (UTC) YouTube gameplay videos.Diana Lover (talk) 06:10, July 12, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 06:10, July 12, 2016 (UTC) FaZe Nergo This guy has just ruined the Diglett page. Better block him. Diana Lover (talk) 08:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 08:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon GO wikia - reply User_talk:Energy_X#Pokemon_GO_wikia_-_reply Hilycker (talk) 17:14, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Discussions I know that you are familiar with the Discussions app already. Just wanted to ask to be more involved in it, to delete those gibberish comments, as well as to check the reported comments. Energy ''X'' 19:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for any help with Discussions you can give! Thanks for your offer to check in on Discussions more often! That'll certainly help a lot, too. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 21:11, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Alain! He has a Weavile AND a Tyranitar?! Amazing! Ellis99 Volcanion 08:31, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Pokémon Go G'day. Is this Wiki recording information about Pokémon Go? If so, do you have a Style Guide as to how you want people to contribute data? ���� Razorgirl 06:57, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Name Your name is coming up unhighlighted, as so are others, including mine. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:54, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :I've also bypassed cache and its still the same. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It's also like this on the Wikia style too. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:12, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :::How weird... It's only on here. Other wiki's are okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:16, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Its pretty bizarre. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:17, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Maybe if you try and solve it, it might be okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:18, July 18, 2016 (UTC) The weird thing now is... Its back to normal! Bizarre! Ellis99 Volcanion 06:26, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :Its done it again though. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:09, July 20, 2016 (UTC) A bad User Hey, Lord. Can you please block a user? He vandalize Pikachu's page. Here's the profile. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:SNOTTYBOYFANBOY1969--[[User:Jokeman20|Jokeman20]] (talk) 02:54, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Already taken care of. Sawyer In the new preview it showed Salamence, I think Shelgon evolved. Should I add the picture?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:20, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Help Excuse me, Lord. Some whacko nut job user messed up Tepig's page and I can't rename it! Can you help fix it and block that chump please?--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:14, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :It's who has vandalized the pages here and on Barney Wiki which I've had to revert all this sudden.--Muzzarino 19:21, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks.--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:28, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Yoponot His name needs removing on the welcome temp and needs to be unhighlighted. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:05, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :He ain't as Slaying demoted him and Remaai due to inactivity. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:07, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't realise. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:15, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Unfezant Un Lord think you cloud rename this one? I think it's air slash. Is it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:10, August 11, 2016 (UTC) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alain_Unfezant_Air_Cutter.png Episode pictures Hey, there. Are you still planning on uploading episode pictures? Because it's been over a month since your last upload. The last episode you did was XY122: A Real Icebreaker!. DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:30 August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lord, Can you chat with Xavier Panama, Reasons are: On my talk page He's saying he's quitting Pokemon wikia and I think this is nonsense as a message coming from him can you worn him please tell him to stop. Anyway Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:33, August 18, 2016 (UTC) I see, I got your message thank you for the reply, I'll ask someone else. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:20, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Talk hey sorry I have not been on for a long time but I would like you to know that in the Omega Ruby if you take Deoxys into the scientists house in Fallarbor Town you can interact with the meteorite and change Deoxys forms from standard to Attack, Defense, and Speed forms but it cycles from the attack form to the defense form then to the speed form and finally back to the original standard form ~~Vileplume Viler~~ Check it out I've decided to replace the stat template we have now with this kind of template. Since I have no way to actually make it so it can be used in one template for everyone Pokémon, I'll have to create indivual templates for each Pokémon's stats, and I don't mind doing it. This is a way to get a better understanding of the value of a Pokémon's stats. What do you think of it? If you would like to know how the bar system works, I'll be more than happy to tell you. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:16, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Sure thing. We know that certain base stat numbers hold greater value than others. Like 90 is a set number, which is good. However, a set number like 50 is not good. In order for me make the bar system work I had to do a lot of data analysis. The highest set number is 255, which is held only by Blissey in HP and thus is uncommon, but 160 seems to be more common though not that common. So on order to save space, anything above 160 will be on the same level bar as 160, which goes across the whole table anyway. For the actual bar system, it takes up 40% of the table, the 10% is for the stat name. Pokemon with a set number from 1-4 will be in the 1% tile. Every 4 sets, a new tile will be filled in. This is the gist of it. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:45, August 19, 2016 (UTC)